Due to the development of electronic technology of vehicles, electronic control units that perform driving or parking instead of drivers have been widely applied to the vehicles.
Among them, in parking assistant systems, functions of braking/driving and gearshift also are automated in addition to conventional systems of controlling only a steering apparatus instead of the drivers. Moreover, remote parking systems that assist the drivers to park their vehicles by remotely manipulating the vehicles from outside through an apparatus while the drivers are not in the vehicles have been suggested.
In general, implementation of the functions of a parking assistant system that remotely controls parking is very limited because the parking assistant system is operated only when an input of the driver is made for parking control and the control has to be stopped if there is no input from the driver according to the rules and regulations.
That is, vehicles that provide existing remote parking functions provide only functions such as a simple on/off function of the parking assistant system and guide of the control state, but fail to provide a detailed vehicle control service such as forward movement, rearward movement, deceleration, and acceleration of the vehicle, and it is difficult to perform vehicle control by actively reflecting the intention of the driver.